


Whispered Truths

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe jokingly stuck her tongue out at Max. “You talk in your sleep-- well actually that’s not true. It’s more like you whisper.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that unused dialogue where Chloe teases Max about her sleep whispering.

Max woke up after Chloe that morning, which wasn’t a usual occurrence. It was normally Max who was the one to wake up first. When their eyes locked, Chloe smirked.

“Did something happen?”

Her smirk widened. “Just learned something pretty fucking amusing.”

“Like what? Do I snore or something? I happen to know you snore pretty loud, Chloe.”

Chloe jokingly stuck her tongue out at Max. “You talk in your sleep-- well actually that’s not true. It’s more like you whisper.”

“For reals?” Max asked. She remained unconvinced but on the off chance that she was whispering in her sleep, she wanted to know. “Uh, so what did I say?”

“Something about marrying Warren… or me.”

“Yeah, sounds like you dreamed it.”

Chloe snorted. “I think you were the one who was dreaming it, Caulfield. Bet our wedding would be hella awesome.”

A laugh bubbled out of Max’s throat. “I cannot picture you wearing a wedding dress.”

“Not one of those traditional, white ball gown monstrosities. Do you know how much that would clash with my fucking hair?” Chloe threw herself back onto the bed, laughing loudly. “A blue dress is what I’d wear.”

“A blue wedding dress is so you, Chloe.”

Here she was, talking about a pretending wedding with her best friend. Strange thing was, it wasn’t the first time Max and Chloe had talked about marrying each other. Chloe announced when they were nine and ten respectively that they were going to get married (much to the amusement of William).

A pirate themed wedding was what they were going to have. Chloe and Max would be dressed in their matching pirate outfits, swords at their side. William would officiate. It just made sense if he was the one who did it.

“Do you remember that pirate wedding we almost had?” Max asked.

Chloe’s face lit up at the mention of it, amusement radiating off her. “Dude, of course I remember that. My dad was so fucking into it, too.”

“So much easier back then.”

“Fuck, this conversation is getting depressing!” Chloe complained loudly. “So what wedding would you have with Warren? Something science themed?”

Max snorted. “Really funny, Chloe.”

“Yes, maybe, thinking about it?”

Warren… was a nice guy and an awesome friend. He had done so much for her. At one point, Max could’ve seen herself with Warren but then Chloe Price came back into her life.

A hand waved in front of her face, snapping Max out of her daze. “Hello, earth to Max? Are you there?”

Max smiled at Chloe. “I think I’d rather marry you but no matching dresses. Don’t think I could pull off a blue wedding dress anyway.”

“Caulfield, you are such a sentimental dork.” Chloe muttered. “But it’s a nice dream, though..”

“Wouldn’t it be better if it was reality?” Max bit her bottom lip, waiting nervously for Chloe’s response. She stared at Max for a second before lacing their fingers together.

“One day, Maximus and I am so wearing a fucking blue dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Planning quite a few pricefield fics in the coming weeks-- and if you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me!


End file.
